Bons amigos
by Kiyuii-chan
Summary: Fanfic UA. Tudo se passa entre dois adolescentes. Uchiha Sasuke tem uma namorada e uma melhor amiga... Mas e quando alguns sentimentos começarem a invadir seu coração e eles não são direcionados para sua namorada? *SasuSaku*
1. Capítulo I

Bons amigos

As ruas continuavam apinhadas de gente.

Barulho, sim muito barulho. Talvez fosse por isso que aquela dor de cabeça não a abandonava. Suas mãos estavam ocupadas por dois livros... mas estava quase para larga-los por aí, para colocar a mão na cabeça, mesmo sabendo que aquilo não iria aliviar a dor que estava sentindo.

Aquilo só podia ser resultado de tanto tempo na biblioteca... Ela suspirou aliviada, fazendo uma pequena anotação mental: nunca mais ficaria tanto tempo enfurnada em um local cheio de livros. Principalmente aquela biblioteca, que continha o maior acervo de livros da cidade. Claro, não podia descartar a hipótese de que em parte a culpa era de Kurenai por ter passado aquela maldita pesquisa.

Aquele era um dia nada bom...

Ela dobrou a esquina de uma rua e pode sentir os livros caírem de sua mão, ao trombar em alguém. Quase que ela mesma vai ao chão. Colocando uma mão na cabeça, e com um dos olhos fechados, tentou ignorar a martelada em sua mente.

Realmente aquele dia não estava querendo colaborar.

- Está tudo bem?

- "Hu?" – aquela voz era muito familiar. Levantando a cabeça, pode ver exatamente quem esperava que fosse. Mas o que ele estava fazendo ali? – Sasuke?

- Então era você, Sakura... – o jovem observou-a, surpreso. Em seguida, olhou para o chão, onde se encontravam os livros da colegial. Abaixou-se, pegando os livros e entregando-os a amiga.

- Ah, arigatou... – ela falou ainda desnorteada com a dor de cabeça, com os livros nos braços.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui?

- Eu que deveria perguntar. Esse caminho é pra biblioteca. Não acredito que você está indo fazer aquela pesquisa. O.O

- ¬¬ Obrigado pela idéia que você tem de mim. – Sakura sorriu com uma gota, como se pedisse desculpas silenciosas. – então quer dizer, que você estava na biblioteca...

- Você ainda não disse onde estava. ¬¬ E além do mais... – a jovem olhou ao redor, como se procurasse algo. – onde esta a Ino?

Sasuke suspirou, cansado.

- Não acredito que vocês brigaram de novo. -.-'

- Então, acredite. – Sakura olhou-o, com uma gota. Aquela era a segunda briga depois das dez que tiveram antes... Desse jeito aquele namoro não ia muito longe. Sasuke deveria gostar muito de Ino, pra não ter largado a jovem ainda. Afinal de contas, o que não faltava pra ele era namorada. Se pensasse bem, todas as garotas da cidade gostariam de ter uma chance de sair com Uchiha Sasuke. E elas ficavam realmente decepcionadas quando viam o casal por aí...

Talvez a única garota que não gostava de Sasuke, era ela própria: Haruno Sakura. E não entendia como, afinal, o conhecia há muito mais tempo que todas as garotas daquela cidade. Se não lhe falhasse a memória, eles se conheciam desde os 4 anos de idade... E desde então, eles tem sido muito amigos. Sendo que naquele momento, ambos tinham 16 anos.

Sasuke olhou para o céu, vendo nuvens negras começarem a tomar conta do azul e esconder o Sol, que já estava se pondo. Não havia dúvida de que ia chover. Ele olhou para a jovem, que parecia perdida em pensamentos, mas tinha a mão na cabeça. Será que ela estava se sentindo mal?

- Sakura...

- O que?

- Está se sentindo mal?

- Hã? – ela olhou-o, sem entender, e logo percebeu que não havia tirado a mão da cabeça. Com um sorriso, meio forçado, retirou a mão do local. – ah, sim... só um pouco de dor de cabeça... sabe, muito tempo dentro da biblioteca... u.u'

- Entendo. – Sasuke voltou os olhos para o céu e em seguida percebeu que as pessoas estavam deixando o local, provavelmente procurando lugar para se proteger da chuva que logo viria. E eles tinham que fazer o mesmo. Sakura também olhou para onde ele não tirava os olhos.

- "Acho que vai chover muito hoje..." Eu tenho que ir, Sasuke. Nos vemos outro dia. – a jovem falou com um sorriso, pronta para sair dali. No entanto, ele segurou o pulso dela.

- Espere. Vamos pra minha casa. A sua é mais longe e você vai acabar pegando chuva no caminho.

- Demo-

- Não comece, Sakura. – ela revirou os olhos e suspirou.

- Ta, ta bom. Eu sei que você não vai me deixar ir pra casa mesmo. – Sasuke soltou o pulso dela. Sakura o acompanhou até a casa dele, tentando ignorar as batidas rápidas de seu coração. O motivo era totalmente desconhecido, mas aquilo não estava agradando-a muito. Principalmente o fato de que se aquela chuva demorasse muito, iria ter que dormir na casa dele.

* * *

Sakura olhou pela janela da casa do garoto Uchiha, sem esperanças. A chuva continuava a cair e os raios cortavam aquele céu escuro. Não só escuro pelas nuvens negras, mas pelo céu que já se tornara escuro devido ao horário. Já era de noite e nada de indícios da chuva pelo menos diminuir. 

Como já temia, realmente teria que dormir na casa de Sasuke. Nas condições em que se encontrava, tinha certeza de que preferia ter pegado aquela chuva todinha a ter que ficar ali. Não era pelo fato de ser a casa de Sasuke, nem nada do tipo... Eram apenas aquelas sensações que estava incomodando-a.

- Parece que a chuva não vai parar. – comentou Sasuke, olhando pela janela também. Sakura apenas suspirou, desanimada.

- É...

- Não se preocupe. Você pode ligar para seus pais e avisar que vai dormir aqui. – eram justamente aquelas palavras que ela mais temia ouvir naquele momento. Seus pais iriam aceitar tranqüilamente, afinal, os dois eram amigos de infância e seus pais e os pais de Sasuke eram muito amigos também. Quanto a isso não teria problema, mas e quanto a ela mesma?

- Mas e o seu irmão? – Sakura sabia que os pais do jovem estavam viajando a negócios, por isso não havia necessidade de fazer a pergunta.

- Ele também foi com os meus pais. E mesmo se estivesse... qual seria o problema? – indagou Sasuke, levantando uma sobrancelha. Por um momento, pensou se Sakura estava corando.

- Ah... er... n-não... – Sasuke ainda olhava-a, intrigado. A garota não queria acreditar que ele era tão ingênuo... Engano seu. Ele também estava corando... Bom, parecia que ele tinha compreendido.

- Ora, não se preocupe... você não acha que poderia acontecer alguma coisa – começou o jovem, tentando esconder o pequeno rubor na face. Um sorriso também surgiu no rosto de Sakura, corada.

- É claro que não... Eu confio em você... seu bobo n.n' – Mesmo surpreso com aquelas palavras, Sasuke deixou um singelo sorriso brotar nos seus lábios.

- Arigatou...

* * *

Sakura estava olhando para o teto, absorta em pensamentos. Não conseguiria dormir na situação em que se encontrava. Olhou de esguelha para o assoalho, onde encontrou um colchão... Sasuke estava deitado ali. Não fazia idéia se ele estava dormindo, mas não importava. Faria pelo menos, uma tentativa. 

Apesar do aposento estar em total silencio, o murmúrio dela tornou-se alto o suficiente para ecoar ali.

- Sasuke...

Silencio.

É, talvez ele estivesse mesmo dormindo. Já ia virar-se pra dormir também, quando uma voz despertou sua atenção.

- Nani? – olhando-o de esguelha, Sakura percebeu que ele não movia um músculo, limitando-se apenas a sussurrar aquelas palavras.

- Você estava dormindo?

- Lie... – a jovem tentou acreditar, mas nem se esforçou pra isso. Com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto, ela retrucou. Sasuke não viu porque estava de costas pra ela.

- Então por que você tá com essa voz de sono?

- É só impressão sua... mas o que você queria?

- É que... eu não quero que você durma aí no chão...

- Mas eu não to no chão.

- Eu sei, mas eu estou na sua cama... e isso não é justo-

- Você está preocupada com isso?

- Eu não consigo dormir vendo você aí...

- ...

- Que tal trocar de lugar, Sasuke? – o garoto achou aquela proposta muito improvável de ocorrer. Não iria trocar de lugar, de jeito nenhum.

- Lie. – eles ficaram em silencio novamente, e Sakura chegou a pensar que ele havia voltado a dormir. No mesmo instante, sentiu que algo enlaçava sua cintura. Seu estomago estava começando a dar reviravoltas. A jovem olhou de esguelha pra trás e pode ver Sasuke de olhos fechados... O ar começou a se esvair dos seus pulmões.

- S-Sasuke...?

- Volte a dormir, Sakura... – ela continuou com os olhos abertos, sentindo a face corar, ao sentir a respiração dele em seu pescoço. A jovem ainda desconhecia o por que de seu coração estar batendo tão rápido e o por que daquelas sensações estarem invadindo-a, afinal, ele era apenas um amigo...

Não conseguia nem imaginar se Ino descobrisse que ela havia dormido na casa de Sasuke... E seria um escândalo ainda maior se ela soubesse que eles tinham dormido _abraçados_.

Querendo logo afastar aqueles pensamentos, Sakura fechou os olhos e alguns minutos depois, conseguiu cair num sono profundo, sem ter consciência do que aconteceria na manhã seguinte...

* * *

**Yo!!! o/**

**Há quanto tempo, minna! o/ Que bom voltar a postar aqui n.n  
**

**Bom, aqui está a fic que eu prometi trazer pra vcs e apenas espero que vcs gostem n.n  
**

**Eu sei, eu sei... vcs devem estar cansando de fics UA, mas é que eu acho que tenho mais jeito nesse tipo de fic. E alem do mais, não me sinto preparada AINDA. n.n' Mas eu tenho uma fic em andamento que não é UA e que vai ter vários capítulos o/**

**Certo, deixem-me parar de falar dos meus projetos u.u'**

**Bom... o que mais eu posso dizer? Hum... é, acho que tenho apenas o pedido para vcs deixarem suas reviews n.n Mas é pra deixarem mesmo, hein? : )**

**Bjs **

**Kiyuii-chan**


	2. Capítulo II

Aqueles olhos negros continuavam a estudar atentamente a face da garota de cabelos rosas e olhos incrivelmente verdes. Era uma pena que eles estivessem fechados. Ela parecia embalada em um sono tranqüilo... Nunca tinha parado pra admirar o quanto ela era bonita...

Sasuke ainda tinha o braço ao redor da cintura de Sakura, e ele ainda apreciava o quanto a pele da jovem era macia. Sentiu o rosto corar com aquele pensamento. No que estava pensando?! Ino era sua namorada e se ela soubesse dessas coisas que tinha na cabeça, iria mata-lo! Agradeceu mentalmente por não poderem ler seus pensamentos...

O que será que Sakura faria quando acordasse? Não teve mais tempo para pensar sobre assunto, ao vê-la abrir os olhos vagarosamente. Seu coração disparou ao olhar profundamente nos olhos esmeralda da garota. Nunca havia sentido isso antes... Nem mesmo quando olhava nos olhos da Ino...

- "S-Sasuke..." – a jovem ficou surpresa ao vê-lo olhando diretamente para seus olhos, como se quisesse ler a sua alma.

O silencio continuava a pairar sobre suas cabeças...

O tempo parecia ter parado. Ou então os minutos tinham se tornado horas. Antes que aquilo se prolongasse mais, Sakura abriu a boca para dizer algo. Seu choque foi maior quando sentiu o dedo dele sobre seus lábios... Sasuke não havia dito nada, mas seu olhar foi mais que suficiente. Seus rostos estavam próximos e estavam ficando cada vez mais...

- "Lie... Sasuke..." – Sakura sentia um calafrio percorrer cada centímetro do seu corpo, e apenas nesse momento, percebeu que ele ainda tinha o braço ao redor da sua cintura. Parecia que tudo não passava de um simples sonho... um simples e estúpido sonho em que logo seria acordada por alguém.

TRIM TRIM

Sim. Aquilo era um sonho. Conseguia até ouvir o barulho do despertador...

Espere. Aquele barulho não era do seu despertador... Aquilo parecia ser... _Um telefone?_

- "Hã? Nani?" – ela percebeu que Sasuke parara de aproximar suas faces, e limitou-se a fechar os olhos, como se lamentasse por algo. O barulho continuava a ecoar pelo aposento. Mas nenhum dos dois fez qualquer movimento para atende-lo... Sasuke abriu os olhos novamente, encontrando o olhar da amiga. Passaram-se apenas poucos segundos, e o garoto teve que quebrar a troca de olhares, retirando o braço que enlaçava a cintura dela, e virando-se para o lado, onde havia um telefone.

- Alô? – ele suspirou ao ouvir de quem era a voz do outro lado da linha. – ah... gomen... eu acabei de acordar e-

Sasuke fechou um dos olhos, colocando o telefone alguns centímetros distante do ouvido. Em seguida, ele voltou a falar, meio desanimado.

- Tudo bem... ja ne. – Sasuke desligou o telefone, e já sentado na beira da cama, percebeu que Sakura tinha uma cara de quem perguntava "quem era?"... Sem esperar qualquer pergunta, respondeu logo. – era Ino.

- ... – Sakura sentiu um nó na garganta. Tentando disfarçar o que sentiu ao ouvir quem era, ela sorriu. – já se imaginava, né?

- É... pois é. – um clima estranho pairou sobre os dois, que ambos tentavam ignorar, mas que estava ficando cada vez mais difícil.

* * *

Sakura olhou a parede da sala, sem interesse algum em continuar ali, sentada no sofá de sua casa. Sasuke havia ido leva-la até ali, mesmo que a jovem dissesse que não havia necessidade pra tanto. A garota se levantou e abriu a porta, decidida a ir para algum lugar que não fosse sua casa, muito menos biblioteca. Não estava a fim de dor de cabeça logo cedo. 

Seus pés a levaram diretamente para um parque que tinha ali. Geralmente era cheio de crianças, correndo, pulando e rindo. Mas não havia ninguém. Ficou grata porque não estava com vontade de ouvir tanto barulho.

Sentou-se num balanço, cansada. Por que será que havia sentido aquilo quando soube que Ino e Sasuke iam para um encontro? Mas isso já era normal... Sempre soube que eles iam para encontros e nunca havia ficado assim. Por que aquilo justo naquela hora? Talvez, fosse por causa daquele clima que havia pairado sobre eles quando acordaram e antes que o telefone tocasse.

Por um lado, estava até feliz que o telefone tivesse tocado, afinal interrompeu tudo que poderia acontecer ali. Alias... por que tinha acontecido aquele clima todo entre eles? Ou melhor, por que diabos Sasuke teve que ir dormir na cama ao lado dela?! E que raios de sentimentos eram aqueles?! Sasuke era apenas seu amigo e não podia sentir nada daquilo!

Não queria sentir nada daquilo! Aquilo era praga. Estava certa disso. Nunca havia tido dias tão ruins seguidos.

Um barulho pode ser ouvido e ela levantou os olhos para ver que Sasuke estava sentando num balanço ao seu lado. Sentiu os olhos se arregalarem.

- O que... O que você está fazendo aqui? Não era pra estar num encontro com a Ino?

- Liguei pra ela e disse que não estava me sentindo bem. – por um momento, sentiu preocupação e conhecendo-o bem, levantou uma sobrancelha ao constatar que ele não parecia nada mal.

- Você está mesmo se sentindo mal? – Sasuke sorriu ao ver aquele olhar desconfiado.

- É mentira. Só falei isso pra ficar um pouco mais na sua companhia. – Sakura arregalou os olhos, sentindo o coração bater mais rápido. _Calma, ele está apenas brincando..._

- P-Por que você está dizendo isso? A Ino é sua namorada... ela vai ficar com raiva de você.

- Não me importo. Aliás... a Ino está muito estranha ultimamente. Achei até um milagre ela ter ligado. Pensei que tivesse esquecido o encontro. – ele deu de ombros, como se aquilo não importasse.

- "Mas você não esqueceu, baka..."

- Já tinha até esquecido.

- "Nani?"

- Ne... que cara é essa?

- N-Não! Nada! – apenas nesse momento, se deu conta de que tinha arregalado os olhos, surpresa, mas desfez rapidamente essa expressão.

- Hum...

- Arigatou n.n

- Nande?

- Por você ter preferido ficar na minha companhia .

- Humf n.n Você é minha amiga acima de tudo. Não se esqueça. – ele colocou uma mão na cabeça dela. A jovem sentiu uma alegria indescritível ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Sim... Apenas amiga.

* * *

Sakura encontrava-se sentada em sua cadeira, na sala de aula, no dia seguinte. Tinha os braços cruzados e olhava para Sasuke, que estava em pé, na sua frente. Ino não fazia parte daquela turma e por isso não podia nem imaginar que aquele casal falava dela naquele mesmo instante, ignorando os alunos que falavam alto, aproveitando o momento em que não havia sensei algum na sala. 

- De novo? -.-' Sasuke, você não se cansa?

- Quem começa tudo é ela, Sakura. Não tenho nada a ver com isso.

- Quando um não quer, dois não brigam. Nunca ouviu esse ditado?

- Claro que sim. Kakashi-sensei falou isso dez minutos atrás. ¦lt;/p>

- Mas parece que entrou por um ouvido e saiu pelo outro, né? – comentou Sakura, entediada, levantando uma sobrancelha. Estava até desconfiada de que Ino soubesse da mentira dele de ontem e deve ter ficado com raiva dele. Não tirava a razão dela. Afinal, que tipo de namorado faria isso? Sakura viu o jovem cruzar os braços e virar a cara pro lado. Uma gota surgiu em sua cabeça. Sasuke não tinha jeito mesmo...

- Ohayo, minna. – saudou Kurenai entrando na sala, vendo os alunos voltarem aos seus lugares. – fizeram a pesquisa?

Sakura colocou a mão na cabeça, aterrorizada. _Ah, Meu Deus... eu esqueci a pesquisa em casa!!_

_

* * *

_

- Ja ne, Sakura-chan! – disse Naruto no termino das aulas daquele dia, acompanhando Hinata logo em seguida.

- Ja ne. – a jovem sorriu, acenando para os dois. Em seguida, dirigiu-se para a saída do colégio. Suspirou desanimada.

- Que desgraça... esqueci a pesquisa de Kurenai em casa e Asuma ainda nos manda fazer outro trabalho... – murmurou a garota, com uma gota.

- Esqueceu, hein? – comentou Sasuke, aparecendo ao lado dela. – eu vi a sua cara de aterrorizada quando Kurenai pediu as pesquisas.

- Não vamos tocar nesse assunto, ok? Já está ruim demais saber que eu vou ter que ir pra biblioteca novamente por causa do trabalho de Asuma. – Sasuke fechou os olhos, com um meio sorriso nos lábios, acompanhando os passos da jovem em direção as suas casas. Sakura sentiu algo puxando o tecido de seu uniforme num lugar próximo a um local indevido, e sentiu o rosto corar. Automaticamente, ela deu um tapa no rosto de Sasuke.

Ele piscou duas vezes, sem entender o motivo de tanta violência.

- Sakura, o que diabos você...?!

- Ah, é você, Konohamaru... – Sakura comentou, aliviada, vendo o jovem atrás de si. _Que bom... Você não imagina o susto que eu peguei._

- Ei, por que diabos você me bateu?!

- Ah, é que eu pensei que fosse você que estava-

- Muito obrigado pelo voto de confiança. – Sasuke virou o rosto para o lado, irritado.

- Gomen ne n.n' Foi apenas reflexo...

- - Sakura ignorou o olhar do amigo e olhou para baixo, vendo Konohamaru.

- E o que aconteceu? Você quer que a gente te acompanhe ate a sua casa, Konohamaru?

- Eu pensei que fosse outra pessoa e acabei te confundindo... – o garoto fez uma cara de pensativo e depois deu de ombros. – Tanto faz se me acompanharem.

- Então vamos andando. A sua casa fica no caminho que vamos pegar mesmo. – respondeu Sakura, sorrindo.

Konohamaru olhou-a, e agora entendia porque vários garotos tinham tanto interesse em Sakura. Ela era realmente bonita. Sentiu que Sasuke o olhava, furioso, e rapidamente voltou os olhos para o caminho, temendo ser espancado. De repente, algo lhe passou pela cabeça... Por que Sasuke havia lhe lançado aquele olhar? Seria ciúme?

- Ne...

- O que? – perguntou Sakura, intrigada.

- Vocês estão namorando?

- Na-Nani?! – ambos falam em uníssono, corados. – é claro que não!

- O Sasuke tem namorada.

- Você. – replicou Konohamaru.

- Não! Eu já disse que não!

- É a Ino, baka. – disse Sasuke, tentando conter a vontade de dar um soco no pequeno.

- Hmmm... Não acredito. ¦lt;/p>

- Então vou te fazer acreditar a força. – Sasuke já ia dar um murro na criança, quando Sakura segurou o punho dele, e disse para Konohamaru, com um sorriso e uma gota.

- Ei, Konohamaru, aquela não é a sua casa? – o garoto olhou para onde ela apontava e reconheceu-a imediatamente.

- Ah, é sim... – ele se encaminhou para a porta da casa, e virou-se apenas para despedir-se. – até mais n.n

- Ja ne n.n' – Sakura falou, ainda segurando o amigo. Konohamaru viu os dois se distanciarem, até dobrarem a esquina de uma rua. O garoto precisava saber a verdade e não descansaria ate lá. Sorrateiramente, ele seguiu o mesmo caminho que o casal, o mais devagar possível e quando chegou na esquina da rua, olhou rapidamente.

Um sorriso de triunfo se formou em seus lábios. Ainda ia comentar que eles mentiam muito mal, mas iria acabar apanhando, mas sem dúvida alguma estava certo desde o começo... Eles estavam namorando. E nada melhor para provar aquilo do que vê-los se beijando alguns metros de distancia daquele lugar em que o jovem estava escondido.

* * *

**Olá n.n**

**Ah... er... -sem coragem pra aparecer depois de tanto tempo sem atualizar a fic- Bom... Gomen nasai!! Eu não tinha intenção de demorar, mas é que eu fiquei tão entretida com uma outra fic minha que nem percebi T.T Desculpem! /o**

**E obrigada pelas reviews n.n Fico feliz que tenham gostado pelo menos do primeiro capitulo da fic n.n' **

**Não esqueçam de deixar reviews nesse capitulo, ok? o/ Vou tentar não demorar muito com a proxima atualização, mas caso eu demore, vcs já sabem que é por um bom motivo: estou escrevendo outra fic de Naruto (SasuSaku) o/ Ou seja... Não joguem pedras em mim, onegai! T.T**

**Ja ne XD**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	3. Capitulo III

A jovem de cabelos rosas sentiu-se afundar em sua cama, lembrando do que havia acontecido na rua...

**Flashback**:

A casa de Konohamaru ainda era visível mesmo depois deles terem se distanciado dali. Sakura, tentando afastar as palavras de Konohamaru de sua cabeça, comentou, sem encarar Sasuke, que andava ao seu lado.

- Sasuke.

- Hu?

- Sabe, eu acho que aquele trabalho deveria ser em equipe. Assim seria mais fácil. – ela suspirou, cansada. Sasuke lembrava-se do maldito trabalho que Asuma havia passado para eles. Também suspirou, murmurando para si mesmo.

- Lie... seria melhor se fosse em dupla: eu e você. – o garoto surpreendeu-se pelas próprias palavras. Aquela sensação era muito conhecida: seu rosto estava corando lentamente! Mas o que diabos tinha feito para merecer isso?!

- Nani? – indagou Sakura, sem entender o que ele havia dito.

- N-nada! – a jovem parou na frente dele, curiosa. Era impressão sua ou ele estava vermelho? Sasuke ficou atônito quando sentiu a mão dela em sua testa... Estava difícil ignorar as borboletas que davam voltas em seu estomago.

- Você ta vermelho... Será que é febre? – a jovem checou a própria temperatura e num gesto ingênuo, voltou a colocar a mão na testa dele. – bom, acho que não... talvez, seja só... – Sakura parou de falar ao sentir que Sasuke estava tirando sua mão da testa dele. Mas o que mais a surpreendeu foi quando sentiu os lábios dele sobre os seus. _Ah, Meu Deus... Sasuke está me beijando?!_ Não, isso era um sonho e ela tinha que acordar rapidamente...! Isso... isso não podia estar acontecendo!

Sentindo o material afrouxar nos seus braços, Sakura correspondeu ao beijo, permitindo que Sasuke aprofundasse-o.

**Fim do flashback**

Olhando para o teto, tentou esquecer do quanto aquele beijo havia mexido com ela. Mas era impossível... E foi tudo culpa de Sasuke! Iria mata-lo na manha seguinte, tinha certeza...!

O que ele tinha na cabeça?! Como ele pôde beija-la daquele jeito tão apaixonado no meio da rua...? Pior era que os estudantes estavam na rua naquele momento. Estudantes do seu colégio! Quem iria garantir que Ino não estava lá?! Ou qualquer um que os conhecesse, afinal, poderiam contar para todo mundo que Sasuke e Sakura tinham se beijado e que ele estava traindo Ino!

Sem contar na sua reputação. Afinal, Ino também era sua amiga. Tirando o fato de que naqueles dias, estava gostando cada vez menos dela... Não que Ino fosse chata... apenas... talvez, fosse apenas ciúmes. Ciúmes?! Não, não! Não estava sentindo nada pelo Sasuke!! Não podia estar! Mas então... por que retribuíra ao beijo? Se não sentisse nada por ele, teria lhe dado um tapa e... não. Não poderia bater nele... afinal, Sasuke era seu amigo acima de tudo.

Alguma coisa lhe dizia que ele era mais que um amigo, mas ignorou completamente. A ultima coisa que precisava era de algum subconsciente que ficasse lhe dizendo seus sentimentos por Sasuke.

Sakura suspirou, cansada.

- "Droga, não era pra nada disso estar acontecendo..." – sem hesitar, atirou uma almofada contra a parede do quarto. Mesmo sabendo que aquilo não iria passar a sua dor... dor?! – "ai, chega!!" – ela atirou a segunda almofada, a irritação tomando conta de si. Não adiantaria mais se lamentar. No final das contas, eles já haviam se beijado e nada mais poderia mudar aquilo.

O máximo que poderia fazer era fingir que nada tinha acontecido e que eles ainda eram bons amigos, certo? Alias... eles sempre seriam amigos. Apenas amigos afinal.

* * *

Sakura olhou de esguelha para a menina loira, sentada na sala de aula. Na sua opinião, Ino não prestava a menor atenção na explicação de Gai, que continuava a tagarelar. Uma gota surgiu em sua cabeça. _Quem sou eu pra achar isso?_ Não conseguia encontrar o menor interesse naquela aula também. 

Olhando ao redor, pode ver que muitos estavam com a mão apoiando o queixo, quase cochilando, exceto por Naruto que estava literalmente dormindo.

- "Naruto, você é terrível..." – uma gota surgiu na cabeça dela, novamente. Apenas Lee estava concentrado na aula, anotando tudo que o sensei falava. Uma coisa realmente muito normal. No entanto, os olhos de Sakura voltaram a se concentrar em Ino... Tinha algo estranho ali: Ino, vez ou outra lançava olhares de esguelha para... Shikamaru?!

- "Nani?" – Sakura não acreditou no que seus olhos viam... Já tinha ouvido boatos de que estava acontecendo algo entre Ino e Shikamaru, mas... nunca levara nada a sério. Seria possível que realmente...?

- Ne... Sakura?

- "Hã?" – a jovem despertou de seus devaneios, olhando para o seu lado, de onde viera o sussurro. – Sasuke?

- Por acaso, você viu um fantasma? – perguntou o jovem, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Por que? ô.o

- Você está com os olhos arregalados.

- Ah... bom, é... não é nada...

- Hmmm... – Sasuke continuou olhando-a, sem acreditar em uma palavra que ela dissera.

- É sério. – a jovem falou, sorrindo. Será que ela não percebia que aquele sorriso falso não iria funcionar com ele?

- Tudo bem, já que você insiste. – Sasuke deu de ombros, ainda desconfiado. A garota fingiu prestar atenção na aula. Sasuke não havia percebido os olhares de Ino? Isso era impossível, a menos que ele estivesse concentrado na aula... mas ele não estava, tinha certeza. Bom, talvez ele estivesse apenas ignorando...

- Ela olhou de esguelha para o jovem, que tinha as mãos atrás da cabeça. Ele parecia pensativo, sem dar a menor importância à aula. Mas ela nem desconfiava, que os pensamentos dele eram somente e totalmente direcionados a ela.

* * *

Sakura, que estava na porta da casa de Sasuke, observou seus amigos irem para suas casas. Exceto Ino não estava ali, porque teve que sair cedo... Aqueles olhos esmeralda fixaram-se no céu... A lua e as estrelas tomavam conta daquela infinita escuridão. 

Lembrava-se que quando eles – inclusive ela – dirigiram-se para a casa de Sasuke para assistir filmes, o ponteiro do relógio batia exatamente as 19:00. Ela consultou o relógio na parede da casa do amigo, vendo que eram 23:30. A jovem suspirou. É... já estava muito tarde mesmo. Mas não poderia deixar Sasuke limpar tudo sozinho, afinal seus pais e Itachi só iriam voltar em semanas. Claro, que só estava ela, mas era melhor que somente ele arrumasse tudo.

- Sakura, você não vai? – a voz de Sasuke interrompeu seus pensamentos, fazendo-a fechar a porta e encarar o garoto que parecia meio surpreso.

- Lie. Vou ajudar você com essa bagunça.

- Não precisa. É melhor você ir pra casa. Está ficando tarde. – Sakura apenas caminhou até a janela, abrindo a cortina e apontando para a mesma.

- Você quer dizer, já esta tarde. São exatamente 23:30. - Sasuke não acreditou e teve que verificar no relógio. Ela estava certa: eram exatamente 23:30. Ele suspirou desanimado.

- É verdade... Bom, então vamos. Vou te levar até a sua casa.

- Nada disso! Não vou sair e deixar tudo pra você arrumar!

- Mas, eu já disse que não precisa-

- Lie! Só saio daqui quando terminarmos de limpar tudo. – ela cruzou os braços, decidida. Sasuke suspirou, vendo que não adiantaria discutir.

* * *

Eles já tinham terminado de limpar e arrumar tudo, quando Sakura sentou-se no sofá, exausta. Nunca pensara que daria tanto trabalho assistir um filme na casa de Sasuke...

- Já são quase 00:30... – comentou Sasuke, sentando-se ao lado dela. – Está tarde demais para sair na rua agora.

- "Ah, Meu Deus... meus pais vão me matar..." – Sakura tinha umas gotas descendo pela sua cabeça.

- Tudo bem... nesse caso, você dorme aqui.

- Nani? O.O

- Não adianta discutir, Sakura.

- Mas eu já dormi aqui outro dia, e vou estar incomodando-

Sasuke rolou os olhos.

- Por que você acha que eu fui atrás de você naquele dia?

- ... – Sakura ficou surpresa pela pergunta. Claro que lembrava perfeitamente bem das palavras dele no parque.

- Isso mesmo. Porque eu gosto da sua companhia, então pare de fazer confusão e vamos logo. – o garoto se levantou do sofá, decidido a ir para o quarto.

- H-hai... – Sakura não havia gostado muito daquela idéia, mas acompanhou-o.

* * *

- Não. De jeito nenhum. – Sakura falou, decidida. – dessa vez, eu vou dormir no chão.

- Lie. Não vou te deixar dormir no chão.

- Mas eu não vou dormir exatamente no chão. – Sasuke sabia perfeitamente de onde ela havia tirado essas palavras e se amaldiçoou internamente por ter dito aquilo dias atrás. Fechando os olhos, deixou que o aposento ficasse em silencio por um momento, enquanto sua mente procurava por alguma solução.

- Ótimo, então vamos ter que dormir na mesma cama. – Sakura arregalou os olhos. Não, ele não podia estar dizendo aquilo...!

Sasuke sentiu o coração acelerar depois de medir as palavras que dissera. De onde sua mente achou aquilo?! Não conseguiria dormir ao lado dela, novamente... não depois daquele beijo e... depois de todas as emoções que sentia quando estava perto dela. Sem contar naquelas malditas borboletas...

As palavras de Konohamaru ecoaram em sua mente.

_Vocês estão namorando?_

Sakura não queria aceitar a proposta dele. Mas como iria recusa-la? Tinha que ter um jeito...

- Tudo bem... – tarde demais. Seus sentimentos agiram contra a sua vontade mais rápido do que ela poderia pensar. Seria aquele maldito subconsciente?! – mas... só porque iríamos brigar a noite inteira se eu não aceitasse, entendeu? – Sasuke estava tão surpreso com tudo, que apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

Em pouco tempo, eles estavam dormindo. Só que dessa vez, um de costas para o outro...Cada um sofrendo internamenteas consequencias daquela decisão.

Ambos queriam apenas entender o que estava acontecendo entre eles afinal... Será que eles ainda eram apenas bons amigos...?

* * *

**Olá n.n**

**Hmm... demorei dessa vez?o.o' Acho que não, né? Bom, eu ia postar esse capitulo só daqui a uns dois dias, mas lembrei que eu vou viajar dia 6/01, então lá estava eu pensando com meus botões: Ainda faltam alguns capitulos, e eu não posso deixar pra terminar a fic só quando eu voltar (17/01).**

**Depois de fazer algumas continhas, cheguei a conclusão que o capitulo teria que sair hoje mesmo n.n' De qualquer forma, vcs iam me matar se eu demorasse mais com ele XD Bom, então aqui esta o capitulo 3 o/**

**Espero que gostem n.n**

**Arigatou pelos reviews o/ Muito obrigada mesmo e por favor, não esqueçam de comentar nesse tambem n.n**

**Ah, sim! Antes que eu esqueça, Feliz Natal atrasado XD E um Próspero Ano Novo a todos vcs o/**

**Bjs o/**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	4. Capitulo IV

Dois dias haviam se passado desde o dia do filme... Sakura caminhava para o colégio agradecendo – ou seria lamentando? – que desde aquele dia, não tinha acontecido mais nada entre ela e Sasuke.

Pensando nele, naquele momento, lembrou-se que havia ligado para ele na noite passada pra saber de algumas coisas sobre o trabalho de Asuma. Não entendia por que, mas tinha impressão que a voz de Sasuke estava meio cabisbaixa... O estranho era que nunca tinha visto-o assim. Será que tinha acontecido algo com ele?

- "Sasuke..."

- Ohayo, Sakura-chan! – Naruto percorreu o pequeno caminho de asfalto até ela, sorridente.

- Ohayo – ela disse, sorrindo.

- Ah! Você ta sabendo?

- Hu? Sabendo de que?

- O Sasuke e a Ino terminaram tudo. – Sakura parou de andar, de olhos arregalados. Será que Ino havia visto o beijo? Ou será que ela sabia das duas vezes que ela foi dormir na casa de Sasuke? Sakura não acreditava no que Naruto estava falando... Se aquilo fosse realmente verdade, poderia ter sido sua culpa deles terminarem...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura olhou para a porta da sala, vendo Sasuke entrar. Bom, olhando-o, ele parecia o mesmo de sempre.

- Ohayo. – o garoto disse para Sakura, suspirando cansado, enquanto colocava o material na cadeira.

- Ohayo... – Sakura ficou olhando, sem entender. Aquilo era brincadeira do Naruto... Sasuke não aparentava que havia terminado o namoro com Ino. Mas isso explicaria o por que da voz dele no telefone. Mas então, por qual motivo ele continuava agindo normalmente?

- Ne, tem alguma coisa errada comigo?

- Hã? O que? – Sakura notou que não havia tirado os olhos de Sasuke, e ele tinha percebido isso. – n-nada! Não foi nada n.n'

- Eu hein... – Sasuke olhou a jovem com uma cara desconfiada. Naruto observava o casal, sorrateiramente, e um sorriso malicioso logo se formou em seus lábios.

- Sasuke não perde tempo mesmo...

CAPOW

- Pare de falar besteiras! – Naruto segurou o galo na cabeça, olhando o casal furioso na sua frente. Nesse momento não havia ninguém na sala para socorre-lo... Iria apanhar, sabia disso.

- "Ow... droga..." T.T

* * *

- Sasuke?

- Nani?

- O que aconteceu? – indagou Sakura, olhando-o, enquanto andavam para suas casas depois do colégio.

- Como assim? ô.o

- Ontem a sua voz no telefone tava diferente...

- Ah, sim... ontem eu terminei o namoro com a Ino.

- Mas... – Sakura não terminou a pergunta, porque Sasuke já estava respondendo-a.

- Ela estava com o Shikamaru. Não sentia mais nada por mim.

- ... – Sakura baixou os olhos. Ele deveria estar sofrendo...

- Eu mesmo não sentia mais nada por ela.

- Mas você não está triste?

- Não, porque eu tava pensando em terminar com ela fazia algum tempo.

- Gomen...

- Por que?

- Por fazer você lembrar isso. – Sasuke pousou a mão na cabeça dela, fazendo-a automaticamente olha-lo.

- Isso é passado. Não importa mais. – lentamente um sorriso se formou na face delicada da jovem. Eles fizeram uma parte do caminho em silencio, até Sakura falar.

- Ei, Sasuke, você quer ir lá em casa hoje à noite?

- Hu? – Sasuke ficou sem entender.

- Meus pais viajaram para a casa dos meus tios e só voltam depois de amanha.

- Você tem medo de ficar sozinha?

- É claro que não, baka!

- Tudo bem, eu vou. – em seguida, ele murmurou. – eu preciso mesmo da sua companhia...

- Disse alguma coisa? – indagou Sakura, intrigada.

- Nada. Foi impressão sua.

Eles seguiram para suas casas.

* * *

Eles descansaram as canetas sobre a mesa e suspiraram aliviados. Sasuke olhou para a janela do quarto da amiga, vendo que a lua ainda reinava naquele céu escuro, rodeada de estrelas. Pelos seus cálculos, já devia estar ali há algumas horas. A casa estava em silencio, habitada somente por eles dois. Com um suspiro cansado, o jovem voltou os olhos para a garota.

- Sakura, pensei que iríamos fazer algo melhor. �- Sakura apenas sorriu com uma gota.

- Mas é que tínhamos muitos deveres, então podíamos faze-los logo. Além do mais... eu não tinha nenhuma outra idéia.

- Hmmm... não é possível que entre tantas coisas, a mais interessante era dever do colégio. ¦lt;/p>

- Bom, deixando isso pra lá... Vamos comer, eu to morrendo de fome. – Sasuke não acreditou. Já era a terceira vez que ela dizia isso e ia comer algo! Não entendia como ela conseguia ter aquele corpo tão bonito...

_Droga... _Seus pensamentos tinham começado a atormenta-lo.

- Hã? – Sasuke voltou a realidade apenas para encontrar-se no breu, depois de ter saído do quarto dela e estar próximo à escada, que supostamente, os levaria para a cozinha, lá embaixo.

- Mas o que é isso? Faltou luz? – ele ouviu a voz de Sakura ao lado dele.

- É o que parece, né?

- De qualquer forma, vamos... AAAAAAHHHH!!

- Sakura? – ela provavelmente tinha caído da escada. Até ele, que estava perdido em pensamentos, sabia que estavam próximos da escada. Descendo-as com cuidado, Sasuke conseguiu encontrar a jovem sentada no chão. Por sorte as janelas estavam abertas, deixando a luz da lua iluminar apenas o bastante para não se baterem pela casa. Agachando-se na frente de Sakura, Sasuke perguntou.

- Você está bem?

- Hai... só um galo, eu acho. – por um momento, eles ficaram em silencio. Um silêncio que foi quebrado pela baixa risada de Sasuke.

- Ei, qual é a graça?!

- Gomen... – murmurou o garoto, ainda tentando se controlar. Sakura tentava fingir uma cara de raiva, mas estava difícil ouvindo a rara risada de Sasuke. E por incrível que parecesse, era pra ela aquela risada... mesmo que fosse pela sua desgraça, ela não se importava, ou tentava não se importar T.T

- Sakura, você tem vela ou lanterna?

- Lie. – uma gota surgiu na cabeça de ambos.

- E então? O que vamos fazer?

- Como assim "o que vamos fazer"? Por acaso tem alguma coisa pra fazermos?

- Não sei, mas ficar aqui na frente da escada não muda muita coisa.

- E o que vai mudar se sairmos daqui?

- Bom, então vamos ficar aqui e eu posso contar algumas historias de terror que aprendi recentemente. – Sakura sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo, mas ela cruzou os braços, tentando ignorar seu subconsciente que dizia que não seria uma boa idéia historias de terror naquele momento.

- Sasuke, se a sua intenção foi me assustar, sinto dizer que você não conseguiu. – a jovem sentiu um arrepio, ao ouvi-lo sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- Mas eu ainda nem terminei de contar que-

- Ah! Acho que lembrei onde tem uma lanterna! – Sakura falou, levantando-se de um pulo, temendo as próximas palavras dele. Sasuke sorriu satisfeito ao ver que funcionara. Sakura ainda sentia o coração bater rápido, só não sabia se era por medo ou pela proximidade de Sasuke.

- E onde fica?

- No meu quarto.

- Vamos ter que subir as escadas? T.T

- A menos que você tenha asas pra ir voando até lá. – Sasuke ignorou o comentário. – eu que não deveria gostar, afinal, eu que levei a queda.

- Mas dessa vez, se você cair, eu caio junto, então não cometa nenhum deslize, certo? – Sasuke disse isso ao mesmo tempo em que segurava a mão da jovem. Ele já tinha um pé no degrau, apenas esperava Sakura voltar à realidade. Ela parecia estar chocada com algo, ele apenas não sabia o que era. Bastava olhar para sua mão segurando o pulso dela e saberia...

- Vou tentar. – Sakura saiu do transe e sorriu com uma gota, acompanhando-o nos degraus, tomando o máximo de cuidado. Até o momento em que ela parou na metade da escada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Sasuke, intrigado.

- É que... agora que eu lembrei que a lanterna está lá embaixo. – ela falou, com um sorriso e uma gota.

- �'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Fica num quartinho que a minha mãe guarda produtos de limpeza e outras coisas. – Sakura ia falando enquanto eles seguiam por um corredor. Já não tinham mais as mãos juntas, mas andavam próximos um do outro. – ei, mas eu não tenho certeza se tem.

- Vamos pelo menos ver se encontramos algo. Melhor que ficar andando no escuro.

Sakura apenas concordou em silencio, voltando a pensar em quando o garoto sussurrara em seu ouvido... Por que ele foi dizer aquilo? Por sorte ele não começara a contar nenhuma historia de terror. Mas mesmo assim, ela estava sentindo calafrios... A casa estava um breu, e não se ouvia nenhum ruído... Aquele silencio estava realmente incomodando-a. O barulho de uma porta se fechando ecoou pelo local, assustando ambos. Mas Sasuke ficou mais assustado quando ouviu Sakura gritando e se jogando em cima dele. Fazendo o barulho ecoar mais que o anterior.

- G-gomen, Sasuke. – Sakura sentiu a cabeça parar de rodar, e se deu conta de que estava em cima do garoto, com uma mão apoiada no chão e a outra levemente apoiada no peito dele... Sentiu a face esquentar. E corou mais ainda ao sentir a respiração dele misturando-se com a sua...

Como iria sair dessa? T.T

* * *

**Oie!!!! **

**Acho que não tenho nenhum comentário pra fazer sobre esse capitulo... bom... ah, sim! Acho que vcs entenderam errado que só ia capitulo novo em janeiro n.n' Eu vou viajar e tudo o mais, mas eu ja calculei tudo pra terminar a fic antesde viajar. Por isso, não se preocupem, ok? o/**

**Feliz Ano Novo pra todos novamente o/ E não vão se embebedar muito, hein? XD**

**Arigatou pelas reviews n.n E por favor, deixem reviews nesse capitulo tambem o/**

**Ja ne **

**Kiyuii-chan**


	5. Capítulo V

A casa estava um breu, e não se ouvia nenhum ruído... Aquele silencio estava realmente incomodando-a. O barulho de uma porta se fechando ecoou pelo local, assustando ambos. Mas Sasuke ficou mais assustado quando ouviu Sakura gritando e se jogando em cima dele. Fazendo o barulho ecoar mais que o anterior.

- G-gomen, Sasuke. – Sakura sentiu a cabeça parar de rodar, e se deu conta de que estava em cima do garoto, com uma mão apoiada no chão e a outra levemente apoiada no peito dele... Sentiu a face esquentar. E corou mais ainda ao sentir a respiração dele misturando-se com a sua.

Sasuke sentiu aquelas borboletas voltarem a rodopiar em seu estomago.

O silencio pesou sobre eles... Mesmo estando escuro, eles estavam tão próximos que conseguiam ver cada traço no rosto de cada um. Sasuke percebeu que a jovem estava pronta para levantar-se, mas ela fez apenas um movimento antes de sentir a mão de Sasuke em seu rosto. Sakura podia ouvir as batidas do próprio coração e já estava abrindo a boca para dizer algo... antes de olhar nos olhos de Sasuke e antes de sentir a mão dele escorregar lentamente para o seu pescoço. A jovem sentiu-se arrepiar com aquele toque.

Sasuke deixou sua mão, que estava no pescoço dela, traze-la para perto de si vagarosamente. Ela não estava fazendo rejeição nenhuma... Nesse momento, Sakura estava lutando internamente, sem saber se recuava ou deixava-se levar pelo momento.

O garoto estava pronto para sentir o gosto dos lábios dela novamente, no entanto, antes de tudo acontecer, ele sentiu a mão de Sakura deixar seu tórax e o rosto dela escapou de seus dedos... Por que ela estava se afastando? Faltava tão pouco...

A jovem também não entendia por que fizera aquilo... Sentando-se no chão, ficou feliz por estar tudo escuro a ponto de Sasuke não ver o quanto estava arrependida de seu ato.

O jovem fechou os olhos, ainda deitado no chão e colocou a mão na cabeça, sem acreditar que depois de estarem tão próximos, não havia rolado beijo nenhum. Será que ela fazia de propósito? Não... Ou será que sim? Francamente, não conseguia entender as mulheres. Por que ela havia se deixado levar ate aquele ponto e quando o mais importante ia acontecer, ela recua? Como as mulheres conseguiam ser assim?!

Silencio.

- B-bom... eu... eu acho que não tem vela, então vamos pra varanda. Lá está mais claro e a gente espera a luz voltar.

- Tudo bem... – Sasuke suspirou, antes de abandonar o chão gélido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura estava certa. Mesmo com a chuva fraca ainda havia a luz da lua, iluminando fracamente a varanda. Eles sentaram-se, observando as gotas d'água caírem sobre a grama. O silencio tomava conta do local, até Sakura quebrá-lo.

- Você acha que vai demorar, Sasuke?

- O que?

- Pra luz voltar...

- Hmmm... não sei, mas... – o garoto olhou o breu nas casas vizinhas. – parece que faltou luz na rua toda.

- Pior que é... – os ruídos da chuva eram os únicos do ambiente. Dessa vez, quem falou primeiro foi Sasuke, concentrado nas gotas de água.

- Sakura, posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro.

- Por que você...? – ele não concluiu a pergunta. Era melhor desistir... Sabia que não ia ter coragem pra perguntar aquilo. Mas o seu erro foi ter começado aquela pergunta...

- O que? – indagou Sakura, confusa.

- Deixa pra lá. Você não vai querer ouvir.

- Ah, não, Sasuke! Agora você me deixou curiosa, conta, vai! – ela olhava o garoto, com um sorriso de curiosidade e expectativa. Sasuke reparou que a jovem parecia uma garotinha ingênua com aquele sorriso... A garotinha que havia roubado seu coração.

- E então? – a garota o tirou de seus pensamentos, fazendo-o virar o rosto para o lado oposto dela. – fala, Sasuke!

O sorriso estava começando a desaparecer do rosto dela, e a raiva começava a chegar...

Uma veia...

Duas veias...

- Certo... Sakura, por que você... se afastou naquela hora?

- "Hã?" – a garota arregalou os olhos, surpresa. Sem duvida, ele estava falando do momento em que quase se beijaram... Sakura voltou os olhos pra frente, vendo a chuva cair com tranqüilidade e um vento frio passar rapidamente por eles. O silencio tinha voltado a permanecer ali... Sasuke estava achando que Sakura não ia responder. Mas ele já sabia isso desde o começo...

- Eu também não sei... mas... – sem qualquer palavra, a jovem o beijou de leve no rosto. Sasuke sentiu o coração disparar, e quando virou o rosto para vê-la, viu um sorriso nos lábios dela.

- Gomen...

- Só se você me perdoar por isso.

- Nani...? – antes de qualquer coisa, ela pode sentir os lábios dele sobre os seus. Sakura fechou os olhos, retribuindo ao beijo, enquanto sentia a mão dele pousar em seu rosto, delicadamente.

As gotículas da chuva respingavam sobre o casal, mas pra eles, elas nem existiam mais. Sasuke explorava cada canto da boca da jovem, ficando cada vez mais embriagado com a fragrância de cerejeira que exalava dela.

Agora entendia perfeitamente porque gostava tanto da companhia dela e porque odiava aqueles garotos que ficavam dando em cima de Sakura. Sasuke tinha consciência de que estava completamente apaixonado por Sakura...! Apaixonado pela sua melhor amiga... A única coisa que queria entender era como não havia percebido-a antes? Ela que sempre esteve ao seu lado... em todos os momentos...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura e Sasuke tinham voltado a percorrer a casa, atrás de alguma fonte de luz, porque parecia que ela não ia voltar tão cedo. E já eram quase 21:00! Sasuke andavam, angustiado. Nem tivera a oportunidade de dizer nada depois daquele beijo... Tudo por culpa de um idiota que passou na rua gritando que nem um retardado mental. Chegara a pensar se o cara havia fugido do manicômio.

Uma veia pulsou em sua testa. Graças ao louco da rua, Sakura havia se assustado e disse que era melhor procurarem por alguma vela ou lanterna. Sasuke não precisava ser inteligente pra saber que ela estava morrendo de medo do louco entrar na casa e eles não verem por estar tudo escuro. Certo, eles realmente tinham que tomar alguma providencia quanto aquilo, mas por que logo naquele momento?! Justo quando ele ia falar seus sentimentos em relação a ela!

- "Que droga... só faltava o Naruto aparecer..." – Sakura estava meio constrangida com aquele silencio... E sem contar que estava cansada de rodar a casa atrás de vela. Ela parou de andar, cruzar os braços e suspirando exausta.

- Ai, desisto. Não sei mais onde procurar essas porcarias. – Sasuke também havia parado de andar.

- Sakura... desculpe, mas... aishiteru...

- N-nani? – ela descruzou os braços lentamente, chocada com aquelas palavras. Ele... ele estava se declarando pra ela...! _Droga, por que você está dizendo isso?!_

- É, mas... foi culpa sua por ter feito eu me apaixonar por você. – o jovem retrucou, em tom de quem está se defendendo.

- Então você também vai ter que me desculpar, porque eu sinto o mesmo...

Foi a vez de Sasuke ficar surpreso.

Silencio.

- Eu já sabia.

- Ora, seu convencido...

- He... aprendi com você... – o jovem murmurou, com um sorriso.

- Como é?! Está me chamando de convencida?!

- É só brincadeira... E-ei, matte yo! – Sakura se jogou em cima dele, pronta pra lhe dar um cascudo. Sasuke sentiu a sensação de cair de novo contra o chão e viu que já ia apanhar se não segurasse os pulsos de Sakura, que estava em cima dele. Com apenas um dos olhos abertos, Sasuke observou a garota, e encontrou-a sorrindo docemente. Abriu os dois olhos, confuso, sem soltar os pulsos dela.

- O que foi?

- Nada. Estou apenas feliz. – Sasuke não entendeu o motivo da felicidade, mas soltou os pulsos dela, lentamente. Em seguida, sentiu a garota abraçando-o. Um sorriso fraco se formou em seus lábios.

- Arigarou, Sakura... – ele murmurou no ouvido dela. A jovem se separou dele, sorrindo. Sasuke sorriu também, levando sua mão ao encontro do rosto da jovem. E uma coisa lhe chamou a atenção: não era a mesma sensação de quando tocava no rosto da Ino.

Como da ultima vez, ele deslizou a mão para o pescoço da jovem e puxando-a vagarosamente para si, encontrou os lábios dela, em um beijo suave que logo se aprofundou. Sasuke podia sentir que nada poderia atrapalha-los daquela vez... Tinha certeza.

- Que sem-vergonhice é essa? – o casal se separou rapidamente, corados e assustados. Sasuke cerrou o punho, já sentado no assoalho. Naruto.

- N-Naruto?! O que você tá fazendo aqui?! – Sakura não podia acreditar que Naruto, seu vizinho, estava ali, segurando um fósforo aceso, próximo ao rosto. Aquilo só podia ser alguma piada.

- Ah, é que eu vim perguntar se você tinha vela ou lanterna. – o jovem sorriu com uma gota.

- É claro que não tem. Por que você acha que estamos no escuro? – retrucou Sasuke, fechando os olhos, tentando manter a calma.

- Ora, vocês poderiam ter aproveitado para-

CAPOW

- Não comece com as suas idiotices!

- E não é nada disso que você esta pensando!

- Ow... – Naruto pegou outro fósforo e o acendeu, tentando ignorar os dois galos que acabara de receber. – e o que você ta fazendo aqui, Sasuke?

- Duas palavras: não interessa.

- Ah, então era por isso que vocês estavam-

- Grrr...

- N-não... era brincadeira, Sasuke...! S-Sasuke!!! O.O'''

Sakura viu o fósforo se apagar, fechando os olhos logo em seguida, ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia o grito de Naruto ecoando pela vizinhança. Uma gota surgiu na sua cabeça.

- "Baka."

A luz voltou logo em seguida, e ela pode ver os dois brigando. Seus olhos pousaram sobre Uchiha Sasuke, fazendo um singelo sorriso se formar em seus lábios. No final, parecia que eles não eram apenas bons amigos...

Owari _

* * *

_

_Dicionário:_

_Gomen: desculpe_

_Nani: o que_

_Demo: mas_

_Aishiteru: eu te amo_

_Arigatou: obrigado (a)_

_Baka: idiota, e seus derivados._

_Owari: fim_

* * *

**Aqui estou eu novamente n.n E como prometido, terminei a fic antes de viajar o/**

**Sério, espero que tenham gostado desse final e... bom, da fic inteira n.n**

**Muito obrigada por terem acompanhado e deixado suas reviews aqui E tambem obrigada aos outros que leram a fic mas não comentaram n.n Alias... arigatou!!! Arigatou pelas reviews do capitulo anterior o/**

**Obrigada pelos votos de "boa viajem", "feliz natal"e "feliz ano novo"n.n Fiquei muito feliz mesmo o/ Domo Arigatou n.n**

**Bom, mesmo quando eu chegar, ainda não vou ter terminado as minhas fics de Naruto, então... acho que nos veremos só lá pra fevereiro (ou talvez, em janeiro! Eu disse talvez, hein!!) ou então no msn o/**

**E por favor, não esqueçam de deixar reviews dizendo o que acharam desse capitulo, ou se quiserem saber alguma coisa, ou, pra qualquer coisa que vcs quiserem escrever XD Eu vou estar viajando, mas vou tentar entrar na net por lá, então vou ver as reviews, ok? ;)**

**E espero ver muuuiitas! XD**

**Ja ne o/**

**Kiyuii-chan**


End file.
